Bad Dreams
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Yuki wakes up to a bad dream goes to Kaname talk about.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors note: This story takes place before Yuki and Kaname last their parents.

Bad Dreams

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

One late morning Yuki was looking for her brother because she had a bad nightmare, she came to her brothers bedroom door instead of knocking on the door she opened hoping her brother can help her get rid of her nightmare.

As she opened the door she thinks of those eyes she remembers in her dream, Yuki pulls the door open all the way she walks in the room then closes the door walks up to her brother's bed.

When she was close enough she shakes her brother a wake. "Onii-sama." Yuki says to her brother as she sees his eyes opens, soon she sees him smile at her like he always does.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Kaname replied as he rubs his eyes to wake up a bit to help what maybe bothering his Yuki.

She started to cry a bit before speaking to him. "I had a bad dream."

Kaname eyes soften a little sits up, and hold his arms out for Yuki. "Come here." He kept his arms out waiting for her to come to him, soon she walked up and got in his bed as he pulls her in his lap as he held her close to his chest.

Kaname puts one hand on her back while the other hand on her head as he rubs her back hoping it will help her calm down so she can tell him what the dream was about, when he sees her calm down he pulls her closer to him.

He puts his hand on Yuki's chin and left her head up to look at him. "Yuki what was the dream about?"

She looks at his eyes seeing how much worried he was about her. "I saw these eyes that kept on looking at me watching my every move it felt like he was lusting after me."

Kaname's eyes darken a little at what she said. "What color were the eyes in your dream?" Kaname says to her.

She looks at him as she thinks about it. "One eye did not much the other."

Kaname stiffen a little at this. "What else happen in the dream?"

"I dreamed that mother and father dies at the hands of that man." Yuki says to her brother has she started to cry. "He also killed my onii-sama too."

Kaname sighed a bit before pulling her back into another hug not letting her go, and then they both hear the door opens and Juri comes in looking worried.

"Yuki here you are you had me worried." Juri said as she walked up to were her two children are at.

"Sorry mom I had a bad dream, and I just wanted to be in onii-sama arms." She replied.

Juri looked at her worried again. "What was the dream about?"

Yuki started to cry again so Kaname answered for her. "She dreamed about a man with two different eye colors and he killed us." he says to his mother.

Their mother's eyes widen at what her eldest child just said. "Go back to bed mom I will make sure Yuki is fine and makes sure she goes back to sleep." Kaname replied as he held his sister close to him.

She nodded her head to him. "Okay Kaname if you need help with her let me know." Kaname nodded his head as he sees Juri walking to the door. "Sweet dream you two." Juri says.

"Good night." Kaname and Yuki said at the same time.

Juri opened the door walked out of the room closes the door, after Kaname heard the door closed he hugs his sister even more.

"Yuki just remember it was only a dream we will always be there for you." He hugged her even more tightly.

She looked up at him then returned the same tight hug. Her crying died down to hiccups, soon the hiccups die down. "Are you feeling any better?" Kaname was rubbing her back.

"Yes I'm fine." she kept on hugging him.

He kept on smiling down at her as he kept his arms around her in a hug not letting her go.

"Can I sleep in here to night onii-sama?" she asked.

Kaname put his chin on top of Yuki head, rubbed his cheek in her hair as he smiles. He pulls her closer to him.

"Yea you can stay with me tonight if that makes you feel better."

Yuki smiled at him as she looked up to him, stopped smiling to talk. "Yea that would make me feel better being near my onii-sama." Yuki smiled up at him again.

Kaname laughed at his Yuki and pulled her into bigger hug, soon he move further in his bed, pulls the covers over them both.

He lay down on his pillow, and then Yuki laid her head on his chest with a smile on her face as she sighed in content.

Yuki opened her eyes looked up at Kaname smiling at him.

"What is making my Yuki smile?" Kaname asked as he opened his eyes to look at her.

She laughed a little. "Just being near you."

He could not help but laugh and smile at this. "Good because I like it this way."

She laughed harder at her brother which made Kaname laughed too.

"Okay Yuki it's time to go to bed." He puts his arms around her waist.

"Okay." she closed her eyes before she fell a sleep she says to Kaname. "I Love you Onii-sama."

He smiles at her before speaking. "I love you too Yuki." Kaname says as he closes his, and they both fall a good night sleep together.

The End

I hope you enjoyed this story. What would you like to see happen in the Sequel? Please Review.


End file.
